¿Vamos a Mudarnos?
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: Esta Historia fue inventada mientras yo estaba hospitalizado en una clínica hace no mucho, esta basado en la información que nos dio Blue Skyes Studio y las características son sacadas del Tease Trailer de "RIO 2" - ADVERTENCIA. el rating M es por algo, sugiero prudencia al leer. esta historia tiene algo que yo llamo el "KevinBlu's Style"


**El Rating M es por algo, antes de leer, se le recomienda prudencia al lector, si eres sensible, no leas este Fic**

**quizás****, no a muchos le guste, pero me da igual, esto lo hice por que quería. **

**esta historia me la imagine cuando estuve hospitalizado hace poco de una operación al ****pulmón que sigo recuperándome**

**y la verdad es que Ha7i7ozlo fue el que me motivo a hacer este fic al "Estilo KevinBlu"**

**una vez hecho la advertencia previa. vamos con la historia**

* * *

**¿Vamos a Mudarnos?**

* * *

El sol daba todo su esplendor, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, la brisa era suave y fresca, la temperatura era de más o menos cuarenta grados, era ideal como para ir a la playa. Sobre todo en las hermosas costas de Rio. Era el once de abril del 2014, para todos parecía ser completamente normal, excepto para los brasileños ya que estaban todos muy emocionados por que su más grande pasión de todas, iba a celebrar la más grande fiesta del mundo, el mundial de futbol, y más encima, ellos iban a ser la casa de tan masivo evento, todos los equipos de todo el mundo irían a las salvajes batallas que se libran en los estadios. Para las aves también era especial porque siempre es tiempo de carnaval, y siguen celebrando aunque no hubiera un motivo aparente para eso.

Un guacamayo azul iba volando, estaba ya muy molesto por las situaciones que le ocurrieron anteriormente, ¿para qué irse de Rio? ¿Era completamente necesario?, este lugar ya es lo suficientemente salvaje como para creer que sus hijos crecieran en el mundo de verdad. Pero su esposa pensaba que este lugar no es un buen lugar para ellos, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Acá estaba cerca de una hermosa ciudad, donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, todas sus aventuras, amigos, e inclusive tiene todos los recuerdos de cuando conoció al amor de su vida. Sin mencionar también que vivía muy cerca de su antigua dueña, Linda.

La idea no le gustaba, tampoco quería tener una discusión interminable con Perla, que tarde o temprano, ella encontraría la manera de ganar, a si que quisiera o no, tendría que mudarse.

Hacía mucho calor, Blu se sintió algo cansado, pero ya faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, una vez allí, ingreso para descansar, se sorprendió ya que no encontró a nadie de su familia en su nido.

-"bah, que extraño" – dijo el – "de seguro fueron a buscar comida, o yo que sé, mejor que los espere aquí"

Blu fue a su habitación, iba a ir al nivel superior de su nido en donde se encontraba su habitación, una vez allí se dispuso a descansar, pero una vez que se acostó, escucho un ruido que provenía de abajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo y llego a la entrada de su nido, pero no encontró nada, siguió escuchando los mismos ruidos pero esta vez era de más abajo, la habitación de sus hijos.

Blu, un poco asustado, bajo hasta que llego a la pieza de los niños, y al llegar, no encontró a nadie, pero seguía escuchando los mismos ruidos, siguió buscando por la pieza, el ruido se escuchaba cada vez, más cerca, el sonido era extraño e inaguantable, a cualquiera le darían ganas de destriparse los tímpanos. Después de un rato, Blu comenzó a desesperarse. Hasta que de pronto.

-"¡Buuuu!" – grito alguien detrás de el, lo que lo asusto mucho y salto hacia al techo, de una manera similar al de los gatos

De pronto, una risa infantil contagio el lugar, el extraño no era nada más que su pequeña hija, quien estaba en el suelo y no paraba de reírse a carcajadas

-"vaya, debiste verte la cara" – dijo ella

Mady era una guacamaya azul, sus plumas eran oscuras, no tanto como las de su padre, pero si más oscuras que la de su madre, sin duda era la perfecta combinación de ambos, era muy delgada, tenía una pequeña cola que siempre llevaba levantada, como lo hacen las gallinas. Siempre sus movimientos eran elegantes, frágiles y delicados, como si se tratara de una hembra excepcional, toda una dama, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre, marrones intensos, tenía un peinado como el de su madre y de tamaño no era muy distinto al de el canario Nico.

-"ja… ja… ja…" – dijo irónicamente – "no me gustan esas bromas"

-"lo sé, pero es que fue tan chistoso" – dijo ella después de reírse un rato – "ojala los otros lo hubiesen visto"

-"bueno, y como eres la única que participo en esto" – dijo Blu en un tono serio – "serás castigada"

-"¿¡QUE!?" – Exclamo Mady – "¿Por qué?"

-"porque si"

-"ah, Papá… no seas malo" – dijo ella tratando de convencer a su padre – "si a todos nos hace bien un poco de risas"

-"si, lo sé" – dijo él en tono bromista – "pero el que se ríe ultimo, ríe mejor"

-"entonces… ¿esta es tu venganza con tu pobre y pequeña hija?" – pregunto ella con la intención de salirse con la suya

-"si, es mi venganza" – dijo él con una sonrisa

-"Papá, eso es injusto"

-"no, no lo es"

-"si lo es, solo haces eso porque tu pequeña, hermosa, tierna y simpática hija te dio un susto"

-"habla todo lo que quieras, seguirás castigada"

-"eso es cruel"

-"yo soy el padre"

-"estas abusando de poder con tu propia hija" – dijo ella – "ni me imagino lo que harás si fueras presidente"

-"pues, sería un dictador" – dijo el – "además, no hay presidente en el mundo de las aves"

-"pero podría haber"

-"tal vez… pero seguirás castigada"

-"no si le digo a Mamá, ella me encontrara la razón"

Blu se quedo pensando, si Mady iba con su madre, de seguro ella la defendería, y se libraría de su castigo. Mientras lo pensaba, Mady se las dispuso a escapar, pero Blu la agarro antes de que lo intentara.

-"suéltame" – dijo ella mientras trataba de escapar

-"no, porque el dictador no soporta a que sus siervos se le subleven"

-"tenía que mencionar lo de dictador" – dijo ella – "solo tienes miedo a que vaya con Mamá"

-"por decir que tu líder tiene miedo, serás castigada de una manera más severa" – dijo Blu quien en todo momento llevaba un tono juguetón – "serás torturada"

-"no… no… ¡NO!" – gritaba Mady con la cara llena de sonrisas

Blu llevo a Mady a la cama, le abrió las alas, y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas sin parar

-"¡NO LAS COSQUILLAS NO" – gritaba ella sin dejar de reírse – "¡TODO MENOS ESO!"

-"haber si con esto dejas de sublevarte" – dijo Blu con cara maliciosa – "nadie cuestiona al dictador"

-"¡JAJAJAJA NO POR FAVOR PARA!" – Suplicaba Mady – "¡ME VOY A ORINAR!"

Después, Mady trato de zafarse, y así comenzó la lucha por el poder entre estos dos, Mady trataba como fuera de derrotar a su padre, pero este no era fácil de vencer, y además era mucho más grande, el solo jugaba con ella, como cualquier padre cariñoso hace con su hija, después de un rato, Mady se rindió, exhausta se echo a descansar a su cama

-"¿te rendiste?" – Dijo Blu – "¿Por qué?"

-"es imposible ganarte, eres muy fuerte"

-"pero estoy más viejo, tu deberías tener mas energías"

-"pero soy una chica" – dijo Mady – "porque no te enfrentas a Mark"

-"¿ese pequeño?... naa tengo miedo de romperlo" – bromeo Blu

-"entonces con Anna"

-"no, ella me puede aplastar"

-"Papá, que malo eres con ella, no es su culpa que sea algo gordita"

-"¿algo gordita?" – Dijo Blu con tono irónico – "ella se come todo lo que encuentra, no sé como ustedes no murieron de hambre, nos va a dejar en la miseria" – continuo con tono bromista

-"eres malo"

-"jajaja son solo bromas, ¿no le dirás a nadie?"

-"solo si no me castigas" – dijo Mady quien todavía quería salirse de su castigo

Blu lo pensó por unos momentos, si Mady abría el pico, se metería en problemas

-"me parece justo" – dijo Blu y junto con Mady se dieron la pata para sellar su trato

-"otra vez me Salí con la mía" – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Blu se levanto de la cama, al lado estaba su hija regalona, sin duda el tenia un vinculo muy unido con cada uno de sus hijos

-"oye Papá… ¿vamos a mudarnos?" – pregunto Mady, con una cálida sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, y su inocencia juvenil

Blu se acerco bruscamente a Mady, coloco su ala alrededor del cuello de ella, y comenzó a apretarlo, en un principio ella creyó que era otro inocente juego, pero con el pasar de los segundos, ella comenzó a ahogarse con la falta de oxigeno.

-"Papá, ya suéltame" – dijo ella mientras trataba de quitarse el ala de su padre

El no dijo nada, simplemente siguió apretando más fuerte, y más fuerte. Mady comenzó a desesperarse, con sus alas trato de golpear a su padre, pero no hizo efecto, trato de morderle el ala, pero tampoco sirvió ya que le tenía inmovilizado el pico. También intento gritar, pero no le fue posible, mientras que Blu apretaba más fuerte aun. Mady no se rendía, lo golpeaba una vez, y otra vez, una vez más, no se quería rendir, iba a seguir intentándolo, con sus últimas energías siguió insistiendo, quería salir, quería respirar hasta que… dejo de resistirse, no volvió a golpear a su padre, dejo de moverse, dejo de respirar, su cara estaba muy colorada. Su cálida sonrisa se había esfumado, en su lugar había una cara desesperada, tan llena de vida y sin embargo, no volvería a moverse, sus hermosos ojos ya no tienen su brillo, toda una vida por delante, millones de aventuras que nunca sucederán.

Blu, algo cansado, se aparto del cuerpo inerte de su hija, se limpio el sudor de la frente, y luego examino el cadáver. Para asegurarse de que su trabajo estuviera completo, Blu giro el cuello de Mady, hasta que sintió un punto de resistencia, a si que aplico mucha más fuerza en este intento hasta que le cuello hizo ¡CRACK!, y listo, Mady estaba muerta con la cabeza descolocada y su pobre cuello deformado por la asfixia y el posterior quebramiento.

El tenia mucho calor, debía ir a refrescarse, tomar un baño y beber algo, a si que se marcho del nido, dejando allí el cadáver de Mady en su habitación.

Blu fue volando más rápido, y más rápido, estaba pensando bien en las cosas que habían sucedido, no siente culpa o arrepentimiento, tampoco siente alegría o tristeza, no sabe lo que siente.

Una vez en el lago, se encuentra que no hay nadie, eso sería perfecto, no quería publico mientras se bañaba, se mojo la cabeza y se dio un buen baño, de pronto, sintió un chapuceo, vio que algo se acercaba por el agua, era rápido, y más rápido. Blu noto que era un extraño pez y se coloco en estado de alerta

-"Buuu soy una piraña" – dijo el extraño pez, quien realmente era Mark, quien era un gran nadador

Mark tenía un color de plumas igual al de su padre, e inclusive un poco más oscuras, sus ojos eran de un color marrón intenso, tenía un peinado muy extravagante, todas las plumas levantadas de igual manera que las palmeras, sin duda era la viva imagen de Blu. Mark siempre era muy juguetón, muy travieso y muy revoltoso, también amante de la música, siempre andaba buscando nuevas cosas que hacer, en este caso, aprender a nadar como los peces

-"wooow ¿ahora con que eres una piraña?" – Dijo Blu – "¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Un tiranosaurio?"

-"no es mala idea…" – dijo el pequeño niño mientras estaba pensando – "Mark el tiranosaurio, suena bien" – comenzó a actuar como si fuera un dinosaurio y trato de morder a su padre

-"bueno, un tiranosaurio seria mucho mas grande" – dijo Blu mientras controlaba a su hijo que no paraba de morderlo – "no por nada fue el rey de los dinosaurios"

-"wow ¿de qué tamaño?"

-"como el de un edificio"

-"¿tú conoces uno?"

-"nadie lo ha hecho, se extinguieron hace millones de años"

-"¿y cómo sabes que eran tan grandes como un edificio?"

-"por que quedaron sus huesos"

-"¿y en donde están?"

-"pues, los humanos los guardan en museos, donde podemos verlos"

-"¿tú has ido a uno?"

-"si, pero fue hace muchos años" – dijo Blu recordando el tiempo en que vivía en Minnesota

A Mark siempre le gustaba oír esas historias, a veces le gustaba fingir que era una mascota, ya que por las historias que contaba su padre, no parecía malo ser una mascota, si no al revés, le parecía muy divertido. Se coloco al lado de su padre, y le puso atención. Blu se relajo en la laguna, y se dispuso a contar la historia.

-"una vez, fui al museo con Linda, ella me enseñaba todo tipo de cosas" – dijo el

-"cuéntame del tiranosaurio" – interrumpió Mark

-"bueno, cuando los dinosaurios existían hace 65 millones de años, habían herbívoros de más de veinte metros de altura"

-"¿veinte metros?" – Pregunto Mark confundido – "cómo es posible que hayan sido tan grandes?"

-"bueno, los branquiosaurios tenían cuellos de más de nueve metros"

-"wow"

-"habían otros herbívoros, había uno con martillos en sus colas, otros con espinas en todo su cuerpo… sin duda eran bastante peligrosos, pero eran amigables si no le eras un peligro"

-"pero… ¿cómo es que algo podía ser peligroso para ellos?" – Pregunto Mark – "digo, si eran tan grandes, no debían de temerle a nada"

-"pues, la verdad si le temían a algo" – dijo Blu que se coloco como un depredador – "existían unas criaturas de dos metros de largo, tan feroces que atemorizaban a cualquiera, con garras desgarradoras y lo peor es que cazaban en grupo" – Blu comenzó a asustar a Mark – "nunca veías uno o dos, siempre veías a toda una manada atacándote, ni los más grandes o los mas armados"

-"¿cómo se llaman?" – pregunto Mark mientras tragaba un bulto por la garganta

-"se llamaban, velociraptores" – dijo Blu – "pero había algo peor"

-"¿peor que los velociraptores?"

-"si, a este todos le temían, era el más grande y fuerte… el tiranosaurio"

-"wow" – dijo Mark al iluminarse la cara al escuchar la historia

-"era tan grande y fuerte, que destruía todo a su paso, los velociraptores, a pesar de ser muchos, siempre respetaron al rey, el tiranosaurio aplastaba y arrancaba los pedazos de sus víctimas a mordiscos" – dijo Blu

-"wow, y en ese tiempo existían aves" – pregunto Mark

-"pocas, pero habían, como el terolactido" – dijo Blu – "sabes, un día iremos a la casa de Linda y veremos todo acerca de los dinosaurios, documentales, fósiles, hasta hay una película muy buena, se llama Jurassic Park"

-"uy, eso se ve entretenido" – dijo Mark bastante animado

Blu comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Mark, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hijo, a pesar de ser tan revoltoso a veces, en otras ocasiones era bastante tranquilo cuando le contaban algo que lo mantuviera encantado, en este caso, los dinosaurios.

-"oye Papá, ¿Qué opinas de que nos vamos a mudar?" – pregunto Mark mirando con admiración y respeto a su padre

Por su parte, Blu miro a Mark, le tomo la cabeza bruscamente y se la coloco debajo del agua, este comenzó a resistirse, pero Blu lo llevo a un lado más profundo, por un segundo, Mark alcanzo a sacar la cabeza del agua y respirar un poco, pero Blu volvió a meterle su cabeza en el agua, esta vez no volvería a sacar, este le coloco ambas alas encima de la cabeza, cada vez lo metía mas profundo en el agua, el pequeño solo pataleaba y aleteaba en un intento de escapar, aunque en un principio, Mark solo creyó que era una broma, nunca creyó que su padre de verdad intentara matarlo. Pero su inocencia termino por jugarle en contra, el pobre Mark se ahogo, Blu lo mantuvo bajo el agua durante varios minutos. Una vez terminado el atroz crimen, simplemente se fue de allí.

Blu quería descansar, pero no podía estar muy cerca de los cadáveres o lo descubrirían, a si que al nido no podía volver, tampoco podía quedarse en el lago, medito por unos momentos cual sería su siguiente destino.

Blu voló tanto hasta llegar hasta un lugar especial para él, un campo de flores gigantescos, en un principio, Perla lo obligaba a ir para buscarle flores, a el no le agradaba mucho eso, pero con el tiempo, comenzó a acostumbrarse, y no solo eso, sino que también comenzó a agradarle, tanto así que en los momentos donde él estaba más tenso, iba a ese lugar para relajarse y disfrutar la vista de tantas hermosas flores se hallaban en ese lugar.

De pronto, vio una silueta familiar, su hija, Anna, estaba en el lugar. Estaba volando por todos lados, buscando algo entre las flores.

Anna, era una copia idéntica de su madre, las plumas celestes, ojos de un color azul profundo y un peinado idéntico al de ella. Era muy simpática, aunque se colocaba de mal humor con facilidad, era cosa de arrebatarle la comida y estallaba. Anna tenía un problema de peso, era más gorda que sus dos hermanos, y ese tema la irritaba bastante, por un lado, siempre anhelaba ser esbelta y bella como Mady, pero por el otro, también quería comer.

Blu se sentó en una rama, sin llamar la atención de nadie, observaba lo que hacía su hija, simplemente volaba, con gran esfuerzo, mirando las flores, no paso mucho rato para que ella se diera cuenta de que su padre estaba allí.

-"Hola Papá" – dijo Anna – "¿Qué haces acá?"

-"pues, solo descanso un poco" – respondió Blu – "¿y tú qué haces?"

-"pues, recolecto un poco de flores antes de nuestro viaje" – dijo Anna mientras escondía algo, Blu vio que tenía algo escondido y se lo arrebato, eran unos mangos – "bueno, también estaba comiendo un poco"

-"uff Anna" – dijo Blu entregándole los mangos – "debes ser más moderada" – no se percato de que Anna ya se había tragado los mangos

-"¿Qué dices?" – dijo ella aun con la boca llena

Blu suspiro, y miro al cielo. Se quedo descansando, y luego su hija se le coloco al lado

-"te quiero Papi" – dijo Anna de una manera muy cariñosa

-"no te voy a decir donde están las moras"

-"ahh, Papá, que aburrido eres"

-"solo lo hago por tu bien"

-"bueno, cambiando de tema" – dijo Anna – "debo seguir recolectando flores para nuestro viaje, a Mamá le gustan mucho"

-"sí, eso lo sé"

-"¿Por qué no me ayudas a buscar una linda para ella?"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo Blu y a continuación se levanto y se dispuso a buscar flores con su hija

Blu y Anna estaban buscando flores, estaban muy entusiasmados, buscaban por todos los matorrales, árboles y arbustos donde encontrarían alguna flor tan bella como la que iba a ser su portadora, Perla. A Anna le encantaban buscar flores, y le gustaba mucho más cuando era acompañada, por su hermana, o por su madre, pero también le agrado mucho hacerlo con su padre, ya que sabía mucho de botánica.

-"cuidado, esa es venenosa" – advirtió Blu mientras apartaba a su hija de una hermosa flor – "es muy bonita, pero podría matarte"

-"guau, si no hubieses estado aquí, algo malo me hubiera pasado" – dijo Anna – "¿y cómo sabias que era venenosa?"

-"bueno, leí mucho de flores tropicales" – dijo Blu – "al decir verdad, investigaba sobre las plantas carnívoras"

-"¿carnívoras?" – Dijo ella asustada – "¿serian capaz de comerme?"

-"no, son carnívoras, pero solo comen a pequeños insectos, como las moscas"

-"uff, pensé que podían comerme" – dijo ella aliviada

-"ni que fuera una gigante" – murmuro Blu

-"¿dijiste algo?"

-"no, nada" – dijo Blu algo exaltado

-"por cierto Papá ¿Qué es eso de que nos vamos a mudar?"

Blu miro a Anna, fijamente a los ojos, le clavo sus garras en su pecho, incrusto ambas patas en su torso, y comenzó a volar, y arrastrando a Anna malherida en sus garras, acto seguido, Blu arrojo a su hija hacia el suelo, donde había un matorral lleno de púas, ella cayo de una altura de cinco metros, entre gritos desesperados y suplicas infantiles. Sin saber lo que sucedía, Anna lo único que hacía era aferrarse a la vida.

Después de caer, se sintió como las enormes púas del matorral atravesaban el cuerpo de la joven, la sangre abundaba, aun así, la pequeña seguía con vida.

-"¡aaaaaaaaah!" – Dijo débilmente mientras lloraba sin cesar a causa del dolor – "¡AYUDA!" – grito con mucho esfuerzo

Blu se acerco a Anna, vio que agonizaba, que ya mucho tiempo no le quedaba

-"Papi… cof…" – decía débilmente mientras sus lagrimas empapaban su cara – "por… favor… ayúdame… Papi…"

Blu miro más seriamente a su hija, saco sus garras, y comenzó a desgarrar a su hija, le arranco un pedazo de carne del torso, luego le quito una de sus patas, y posteriormente una ala, mientras seguía viva. Para terminar con su sufrimiento, Blu le rajo el cuello, dejando que toda su sangre lo manchara, Anna, en sus últimos momentos, aun se aferraba a la vida, fue por eso de que Blu, le perforo el torso con su garra, tomo lo que había adentro, y se lo arranco, Blu reviso lo que le saco, era su corazón y sus pulmones. Al ver lo que hizo, Blu arrojo los órganos al suelo y se retiro, estaba cubierto de sangre, nadie lo podía ver así.

Fue al lago donde yacía el cuerpo de su hijo Mark, al llegar, se hundió en el agua, y se limpio toda la sangre, después de notar que estaba limpio, se miro en su reflejo, miro en lo que se había convertido y en lo que había hecho. Era un asesino. Sintió rabia, odio, lanzo un grito de atormentado. Luego se tranquilizo y bebió un poco de agua.

Al rato, sintió que algo lo toco, vio y se espanto, era el cuerpo de su hijo Mark que estaba saliendo a flote, Blu miro el cadáver con asco, tomo una piedra enorme, y se la coloco encima del cuerpo, luego coloco unas más pequeñas para que lo escondieran más eficazmente, ya al pasar un rato, Mark estaba debajo de muchas piedras, sus pequeños huesos ya estaban molidos y rotos.

Blu se fue de allí. Nuevamente fue a su nido, y como esperaba, estaba vacío, nadie se había percatado de la muerte de Mady, se acerco a su habitación, y apilo las cosas, y las organizo de tal manera que pareciera que hubiese sido un accidente.

Una vez terminado el escenario, Blu se fue a su habitación, preparándose para por fin descansar de tan agitado día. Al llegar a la cama, se tendió, cerró los ojos, para por fin descansar.

-"¿Blu?" – Pregunto alguien – "¡acá estas!, te he estado buscando por todas partes"

El abrió los ojos de mala gana, lo único que quería hacer era descansar, y cuando por fin lo logro, su esposa llega a la casa, quizás con que cosa

-"Perla… tengo sueño" – dijo Blu volviendo a recostar la cabeza

-"vaya… tu sí que duermes mi amor" – dijo ella acercándose a Blu, se acostó a su lado y le forzó un beso, aunque Blu le hizo algo de resistencia – "oye, que antipático estas"

-"estoy muy cansado"

-"bueno, haz lo que quieras" – dijo ella molesta – "un momento, ¿todavía sigues molesto por lo de la mudanza?, entiéndelo Blu, nos mudaremos lo quieras o no"

Blu no dijo ninguna otra palabra, Perla tampoco dijo nada, nunca más pudo decir algo, solo intento desesperadamente pedir ayuda mientras su cruel destino llegaba. Lo que ella ni sus desafortunados hijos no sabían, era que Blu no quería mudarse bajo ningún motivo, y no lo hizo nunca más.

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Esa Fue mi historia a lo "KevinBlu's Style"**

**op...op...op oppa KevinBlu's Style**


End file.
